Hasta la victoria siempre
by Minashi
Summary: Le régime de Voldemort s'est imposé en Angleterre ainsi que dans toute l'Europe pendant que l'Ordre du Phœnix s'essouffle. Alors qu'il y-a une vingtaine d'années une voyante annonçait un sauveur, nous l'attendons toujours et l'espoir faiblit...
1. Prologue

Hi, everybody, cette fic se situe dans un univers alternatif. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Comme dab, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf les quelques personnages que j'ai crée.

**Hasta la victoria siempre**

**Prologue**

Il était couché sur son lit en train d'observer le plafond blanc, tout comme les murs de la chambre. Seule touche de couleur : les meubles et la moquette rouge bordeaux. Mobilier austère et impersonnel comme dans toutes les chambres de ce motel.

Mais qu'es-ce qu'il faisait là, cela faisait 19 ans qu'il fuyait, petit sans avoir conscience, aujourd'hui par lâcheté, par peur de l'inconnu et du pouvoir.

Oui le pouvoir lui faisait peur.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était parti de chez lui en laissant une unique phrase sur une feuille blanche, « Je ne veux plus que tu souffres et que tu te caches à cause de moi. Liam ».

* * *

Morte de trouille, Liliane Emerson, attendait sur le palier de la porte de ce manoir qu'elle connaissait si bien autrefois.

Avait-il changé ? S'était-il remarié ? Avait-il des enfants ? Es-ce que qu'elle était belle ?

La porte s'ouvrit laissant place au propriétaire de la maison.

« Bonsoir James ».

* * *

La terreur régnait sur le monde sorcier depuis plus de 25 ans maintenant. Cela avait pris du temps mais aujourd'hui la quasi-totalité de l'Europe appartient à Voldemort.

La résistance s'organise mais « l'ordre du Phoenix » s'épuise. Heureusement les Etats-Unis ainsi que les pays situés sur la frontière Europe/Asie résistent. Il ne s'est pas encore attaqué à l'Afrique et au continent sud-américain.

Aujourd'hui, les moldus connaissent notre existence et nous craignent, pour se défendre ils tuent bons et mauvais sorciers, ce qui est plus qu'un problème.

A ce qu'il paraitrait, Voldemort voudrait créer des camps de concentration tels les camps nazis. Mais je pense que cela sera quelque peu compliqué étant donné le nombre de moldus peuplant cette terre.

En ce moment, nous essayons de nous allier à eux, ce qui serait une avance considérable sachant que jamais Voldemort ne s'alliera à des moldus. Ils sont plus nombreux et possèdent des technologies que nous n'avons pas et seraient plus puissantes avec l'aide de la magie.

Ce soir, nous envoyons des émissaires dans les différentes écoles sorcières du monde entier ou plutôt des espions. Ceci se fait en corrélation avec le Seigneur des ténèbres qui a déjà des espions en Russie et en Inde.

Mais assez parler, mon mari vient de rentrer. C'est le bras droit de « vous savez qui ». Bien sur, il ne sait pas que je travaille pour la résistance. Je suis un agent double et tous les jours, je m'étonne d'être dans ses rangs.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu me chercher moi « a mudblood » mais il paraitrait que j'ai quelque chose de spécial.

Seulement, un autre « il » avait déjà pris contact. Je ne sais par quel moyen il a découvert qu'il me voudrait mais il me voulait, alors il m'a et en échange ma famille a la vie sauve et c'est le plus important.

Et puis, ce n'est pas si terrible, à part les tortures, les morts et la mentalité abjecte.

Ah si finalement, c'est terrible, le seul qui me remonte le moral c'est mon mari : Draco Malfoy !

* * *

Décret ministériel par Voldemort : « Tout sorcier ayant plus de 30% de sang moldu sera envoyé dans un camp de travail ».

Pour les détecter, un sortilège inventé par Voldemort lui-même, sera lancé sur toute la population.

Un parchemin mentionnant la date et l'heure sera envoyé dans la journée de demain à toutes les familles sorcières.

* * *

« Viens, il faut partir ma chérie, non pas besoin de tout prendre. Ta baguette suffira et quelques affaires pour la petite. Tiens tu liras ça, quant on y sera », dit-il en lui lançant le journal.

BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM, « Brigade Mangemorienne , ouvrez ou on défonce la porte !!! ».

"Vas y vite ma chéri, prends Maddy avec toi et transplane ».

Un BOOMMM plus fort indiqua qu'ils avaient réussi à passer la porte, des bruits de pas se firent entendre puis « ENDOLORIS ».

« Noonnnnnnnnnn Paul !!!!!!! » cria t-elle mais Elisabeth ne s'attarda pas et couru chercher sa fille que son cri avait réveillée.

« Nott, rattrape-la ! Toi », dit-il en désignant quelqu'un du doigt « accompagne-le ».

« Maddy, ma chérie, sors du placard, nous devons y aller ! », elle empoigna le bras de sa fille afin de transplaner quand Maddy dit :

« Non Maman attend, on a pas pris Codette !

Non, ma chérie on n'a pas le temps…

Mais on a toujours le temps », dit Nott, « Endoloris », il regarda la mère hurler et se contorsionner de douleur puis la tua. Il s'apprêtait à faire de même avec l'enfant quand une voix l'interrompit :

« Attend, le Seigneur des ténèbres veut que l'on vérifie la teneur en sang moldu dans l'ADN des jeunes descendants.

Quoi !!! », soupir du premier.

« Il veut que l'on vérifie le pourcentage de sang moldu chez les enfants.

Oh, alors il faut lancer le sort « _Havou Saka_ », c'est ça ?

Stupéfix », la petite fille qui essayait de s'enfuir se figea ; « c'est _Anou Saka _» dit-elle en faisant le mouvement adéquat du poignet avec sa baguette.

« Vert, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Qu'on peut l'emmener. Attention, « il » les veut en bonne condition morale, dans le cas contraire « il » s'occupera de toi. Amène-la à Carrow et c'est tout.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire d'eux ?

Tu n'avais qu'à être là au début de la réunion Nott. Les desseins du Seigneur sont impénétrables ! ».

C'est ainsi qu'un bon nombre de familles périrent en essayant de fuir. Ils furent tués jusqu'au dernier, excepté les enfants de moins de 10 ans remplissant les conditions exigées et ceux ayant réussi à s'enfuir.

* * *

Gazette du sorcier, la Une :

« Un bon nombre de familles récalcitrantes ayant essayé de prendre la fuite, des mesures préventives seront mises en place à partir de la semaine prochaine », extrait du discours de Voldemort.

Suite en page 2.

Auteur : la rédactrice en chef Narcissa Malfoy.

**Fin du prologue**

Voilà, c'est déjà fini. Je sais que c'est court mais qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Laissez des reviews please !!!


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1** : Préparez la pâte et mettez-la au four.

**5 semaines plus tard**

Les camps sont déjà à moitié pleins. On y retrouve toute sorte d'individu : humains ou créatures magiques. Les seuls épargnés sont les moldus. Un projet est en cours à ce sujet. Même les sangs purs sont « recrutés » dans les camps de « travail », ceux récalcitrants au régime.

Les enfants sont aussi enfermés dans des camps spécialisés. On peut cependant noter une nette différence dans les traitements infligés. Ils sont nourris, logés mais ils n'ont pas le droit à l'affection, ils n'ont pas le droit de jouer ensemble, ils n'ont pas non plus le droit de pleurer.

Ils ont le droit de lire, de marcher, de parler, dans une certaine mesure bien sur.

Dans le cas où les règles ne seraient pas respectées, les punitions sont assez diverses et variées mais aucun sortilèges impardonnables ne sont admis ni aucun de leurs synonymes.

« Il » veut les garder dans le meilleur état moral possible étant donné les circonstances.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela fait maintenant plus de 2 mois que je suis en cavale et je songe sérieusement à revenir. J'ai vu trop d'horreurs depuis que je suis parti, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber, je n'ai pas le DROIT de la laisser tomber.

« Halte là ! »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Liliane, Liliane ! ». C'est James qui m'appelle, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de continuer à m'appeler par ce nom.

Officiellement, je suis sa nouvelle « aventure », il parait que depuis Lily il n'est pas sorti avec beaucoup de femmes et ça n'a jamais duré très longtemps à part une certaine Paola.

Le premier soir, nous avons beaucoup discuté de ce qu'il s'est produit.

**Flash Back**

« James », dit-elle doucement.

« Oui, je vous connais ?

En fait…

Alors c'est elle la fameuse femme », dit Sirius en déboulant en trombe. Il avait à peine changé, peut être un peu plus séduisant. « Alors comment tu t'appelles ?

Liliane.

Liliane ! ça ressemble un peu à Lily ça James, faudrait faire attention de ne pas replonger ! Au moins elle est complètement différente d'elle…

Sirius », dit James avec un ton menaçant. C'était sur qu'il avait bu. Il continua d'ailleurs sur sa lancée comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

« Tu sais Remus et moi, quand on a vu que tu disparaissais souvent pour t'isoler, on a eu peur ! Mais si c'est avec une femme que tu passes ton temps alors tout va bien ! REMUS !!! », cria t-il en mettant ses mains en forme d'entonnoir. « JE CROIS QU…

C'est bon Pad, je suis là !

Ah oui, donc je disais donc. Je crois qu'on va y aller, la raison de l'isolation de notre petite Corne est ici et elle s'appelle Liliane.

Oh ! Bonsoir, enchanté, je m'appelle Remus comme vous devez déjà le savoir », coup d'œil à droite vers Sirius.

« Enchanté, moi c'est Liliane comme vous devez déjà le savoir », répondis-je avec un rire dans la voix.

« Allez viens Rem-Rem, on va les laisser seuls, ravi de t'avoir connu », me dit-il. Ils firent une accolade à James, me firent la bise et sortirent.

**Fin du flash back.**

Remus est toujours aussi calme et réfléchi. C'est bizarre le temps a passé et notre complicité est toujours là, immuable.

Je n'ai pas demandé à James avec qui il passait son temps quand il s'isolait et il ne m'a pas donné d'explications, d'ailleurs il s'isole toujours.

Après le départ de Remus et Sirius, nous avons simplement beaucoup discuté, toute la nuit. C'est ainsi que je lui ai tout révélé : l'enfant, la fuite.

Il y eu de la colère. Il y-a encore de la colère mais aussi de la compréhension et un reste d'amour dans ses yeux.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Halte là !

Oui », répondit-il sans se retourner.

« Tourne-toi ! », et il se retourna, il y-avait 5 hommes, des mangemorts.

« Accio baguette, Stupéfix », dit celui du milieu en me pointant de sa baguette. Dans quelle merde je me suis encore foutu ?

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? », demanda celui de droite.

« On a qu'à lui lancer le sort et si c'est un moldu ou un sang mêlé on le torture !

Ok.

Anou Saka », à la prononciation de la formule la baguette se mit à trembler. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! », demanda le mangemort avec une voix paniqué. « Je… je n'arrive pas à la lâcher !!!! », lorsqu'il dit cela une petite perle de concentré de magie sortie du nombril du jeune homme et elle était bleue.

« Bleue, mais elle doit être rouge ou verte…

C'est toi qui a du mal prononcé ! Pousses-toi et laisse-moi faire ! » dit un autre.

« Mais non j'ai bien dit…

Rouge ou verte, non vraiment je préfère le bleu », dit Liam.

Tous occupés à se disputer, les mangemorts n'avaient rien remarqué.

« Mais comment !

Comment ? » dit-il songeur, un doigt sur le menton. « Ça tu n'as pas à le savoir »répondit-il d'une voix dure. Liam commença à lever la main lorsque :

Stupéfix », le rayon rouge se dirigea vers lui puis s'évapora dans l'air.

« Bokaina », murmura doucement Liam.

Les hommes s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Liam ramassa sa baguette et continua sa route, quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? », demanda une voix fluette appartenant à un petit garçon. Liam réfléchit puis répondit :

« Je te le dit si tu promets de ne rien répéter.

Je te le promets !

Eh bien, en fait, c'est très facile, je connais une formule qui endort les personnes qui sont touchées.

Mais tu n'avais pas de baguette !

Ça, c'est mon secret, allez file ! », dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et le garçon se retourna et courut en direction du village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Salle de réunion**

Un mangemort ouvrit la porte de la salle et s'approcha de Lucius Malfoy. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Lucius Malfoy se leva instantanément et dit :

« Excusez-moi mon Lord, un problème requiert ma présence immédiate.

Ça a intérêt d'être important Lucius.

Oui, mon Lord », répondit-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller alors le commandant des armées Lucius Malfoy se leva, s'inclina puis sorti.

Ils marchaient depuis 2 minutes dans les couloirs quand il poussa la porte d'une salle meublé avec goût, le bureau du commandant. Il s'assit et commença à parler :

Alors comme ça, vous avez retrouvé 5 soldats évanouis sur un sentier en direction du village de Cortwood.

Oui, mon commandant.

Lesquels ?

Macnair Junior et ses copains », répondit-il avec du mépris dans la voix.

Amène-moi à eux ! », dit-il d'une voix sèche.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
« Mardi prochain est prévu le discours mensuel de Voldemort dont la totalité vous sera retranscrit dans la Gazette des Sorciers». Les grandes lignes du discours en page 4.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Deux jours plus tard.**

« Lucius », dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une voix doucereuse, « j'ai appris que l'inconnu a encore sévit. C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci.

Oui, Maître.

A-t-on des informations sur lui ?

On a retrouvé un enfant de 7 ans qui se vantait d'avoir tout vu.

Ah oui, intéressant. Et où est-il ?

Dans les cachots Maître.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Amène-le-moi ! », dit-il avec irritation.

QG de Voldemort, dans les cachots

Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse et maintenant je suis dans un endroit sombre et humide. Je suis sur de mourir ! Je sais ce que les mangemorts font aux gens, je les ai vus et j'ai entendu Maman en parler avec la voisine. Maman…elle est morte maintenant et c'est ma faute. Oh ! Quelqu'un vient, j'entends des pas, ça fait deux jours que je n'ai vu personne. Je suis sur qu' « il » vient me chercher mais je ne veux pas mourir, j'veux pas !!!!!

Maintenant la porte est ouverte et il s'approche de moi, c'est un homme brun, très grand et même si je sais que j'ai aucune chance j'peux pas m'empêcher de supplier :

« S'il vous plait monsieur, j'veux pas mourir, me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie !

Justement petit, il ne me plaît pas.

Je vous en supplie. ». J'essayai de m'échapper en reculant dans le fond de la pièce.

« De toute façon, c'est au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'en décider. Oh ! Arrête de jouer, j'ai pas le temps là, je t'aurais de toute façon, Stupéfix, « il » t'attend.

« Il » m'attend, ça veut dire que vous-savez-qui m'attend, ça veut dire que je vais mourir aujourd'hui. J'aurais du écouter Maman ! J'aurais jamais du m'éloigner du village, elle m'a toujours dit que c'était dangereux.

« Ah, c'est dont lui », dit Voldemort les yeux brillants. « Enervatum, alors gamin, tu sais qui je suis, alors dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu as vu », demanda t-il d'une voix douce mais inquiétante.

« Mais je n'ai rien vu, j'ai tout inventé en fait… ». Ah j'ai mal, j'ai mal à l'intérieur de ma tête ! « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!! », je voyais tout mes souvenirs défiler devant mes yeux. « Arrêtez, ARRETEZ !!!! »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Draco, Draco ! Où es-tu ? Aucune réponse », je continuais à déambuler dans les couloirs en l'appelant jusqu'à son bureau. Oh, il a laissé un mot :

« Ma chérie,

Le Seigneur me demande et c'est urgent. Je rentrerais certainement tard.

DM. (ton mari).

P.S : N'oublie pas le diner de ce soir ! »

Le « Seigneur » le demande, qu'il aille se faire…le Voldemort, mais bon ça me permettra de partir plus tôt pour l'ordre.

« Draco Malfoy, mon mari », dis-je en soupirant. C'est le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce genre d'incident arrive donc souvent, tel un médecin, il peut être appelé à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Il est vrai qu'il est son bras droit, cependant son statut n'est pas très bien défini. Il établit des stratégies avec Lucius et Voldemort mais il est également directeur de l'école de magie. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Lucius n'était pas son bras droit.

A l'origine, il existait 5 cercles : les favoris, les espions dont personne ne connaît l'identité à part Voldemort, les soldats qui s'entrainent quotidiennement en cas d'offensive, la brigade mangemorienne qui maintient surtout la terreur et les gardiens des lieux importants tels que le manoir de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, il y en a 6.

Vous devez surement vous demander où je me situe dans tout ça. Eh bien, je fais parti du 1er cercle, même si j'ai du être « éduqué » avant et faire mes preuves dans le 3ème cercle (catégorie des débutants bien sur). Faire mes preuves et prouver ma « bonne » foi, ma loyauté, en torturant des gens comme moi, de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Le seul point positif, c'est que maintenant ils me font confiance et peu importe ce que je fais aux prisonniers et comment j'obtiens des informations, l'important c'est ce qu'ils croient que je fais.

A trop penser j'en oubli ce que je fais, je suis déjà sur le chemin de Traverse. L'habitude de faire les choses me rend imprudente.

Avant de partir, j'ai effectué quelques changements d'ordre physique sur moi, je suis plus grande, j'ai les pommettes plus hautes, un menton plus carré et des yeux bleus. Quiconque me regarderait verrait une fille un peu coincé, marchant les yeux rivés vers le sol. Une fille plutôt banale aux cheveux châtain délavés et un peu emmêlés. Le genre de personne qui n'attire pas l'attention.

J'évite toujours de me mettre en rousse, les Weasley n'ont pas trop la côte en ce moment. Je sais tout les roux ne sont pas Weasley mais les mangemorts ont tendance à agir avant et à panser après, peu importe les conséquences !

C'est bon, je suis entrée dans le salon de beauté Monroe, l'accès se situe dans l'aile de la manucure chez Lisette.

"Salut ma chérie, tu es resplendissante aujourd'hui, dis-moi as-tu déjà été à la boutique Fire pour tes rideaux », c'est la phrase clé du jour. Lisette me répond et m'ouvre le passage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Heps petit, petit », j'entends quelqu'un qui m'appelle.

« Hey gamin ! », et la personne me secoue.

« Allez réveilles-toi, on a pas beaucoup de temps », j'ouvre les yeux, c'est un homme masqué, blond je crois mais j'ai trop mal à la tête, j'arrive pas à me lever. De toute façon je suis sur que c'est un piège, alors je me recule pour tenter de lui échapper.

« Allez, viens ! Je vais t'aider à t'échapper, viens ! ».

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Alors Lucius, c'est fait ?

Oui Maître, j'ai relâché le gamin.

Bien, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre ».

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je marche vers le chaudron baveur, la tête baissée, « Drago est-il déjà rentré ? », je me demande lorsque j'entends des gémissements.

« Mmh…snif », reniflement, ce sont des pleurs que j'entends là, ça vient d'où ?

« Oh Maman…snif…où es-tu maintenant…j'aurrai…j'aurais du t'écouter !

Eh petit », il se trouvait dans une petite ruelle adjacente à la mienne.

« Non, n'm touchez pas !

Allons, dis-moi ce qui c'est passé.

Non, non. J'ai déjà tout dit aux hommes en noir », Oh mon Dieu certainement des mangemorts, il faut absolument que je l'emmène.

« Les mangemorts qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? », demandai-je en tentant une approche.

« Rien, rien du tout, ne me touchez pas, n'm touchez pas !!!!

Allez, je t'assure que tu peux me faire confiance, si je voulais te faire du mal, ce serait déjà fait et puis tu trouve que je ressemble à un mangemort.

Non », répondit-il timidement, « en fait, tu ressembles plutôt à maman.

Allez, viens avec moi, je t'emmènerai dans un endroit sur, tu peux me faire confiance, là où je t'emmène tu seras en sécurité. », dis-je d'une voix rassurante.

« C'est vrai, tu m'le promets !

Oui, c'est promis.

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde, voici la suite en espérant que vous aimerez!

**Chapitre 2:** C'est prêt le jeu peut commencer !

C'est trop dur.

Je sens que ma tête est dans un étau, elle va exploser. Il est difficile de respirer, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau brûle, mes narines me brulent à chaque inspiration. Je ne suis plus qu'une loque, une mosaïque constituée d'hématomes se mélangeant aux plaies peu ou très profondes. Sans oublier la saleté faite de crasse, d'excréments mais également de sang séché.

Je ne suis qu'une loque.

Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Je n'ai que 2 choix : vivre ou mourir.

« Il » m'a proposé un marché : « travailler » pour lui ou mourir. Je me demande quelles solutions est la plus enviable. Pourrais-je supporter de torturer, piller, pire encore violer en son nom. Je suis un sang pur mais je suis sensé, je ne crois pas en ses préceptes et il le sait.

Une de ses motivations est mon appartenance à une grande famille de sorcier au sang pur.

Vivre ou Mourir.

Non, ce ne serait pas vivre, on ne peut vivre esclave, JE ne peux vivre esclave !

Mourir alors, sachant que si je meurs, ce ne sera pas sans peines.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, un homme accourt vers moi, s'éclairant de sa baguette. Je ne vois pas qui c'est car il est en habit de mangemort. Il m'appelle et me secoue : « Etoile, Etoile, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, lève-toi ! ».

Mais je ne fais aucun geste, je redoute un de ses nouveaux plans diaboliques, c'est bien le mot. Ce n'est pas la 1ère qu'il fait ça. C'est pour mieux me détruire ensuite.

La dernière fois, il m'a donné une baguette et m'a dit : « Tiens, je te laisse une chance de mourir dignement », j'ai hésité, vraiment, puis j'ai saisi la baguette.

Je me suis concentré avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait puis je l'ai pointé vers moi sereinement. Heureux de pouvoir enfin mourir et rejoindre les miens.

« _Avada Kedavra_ », prononçai-je sur de moi mais il ne produisit rien et je pus de nouveau entendre son rire, cruel.

C'est une nouvelle forme de torture pour lui alors maintenant je me méfis. Il parait que j'ai de la chance, tous les prisonniers n'y ont pas droit, en général c'est juste le bon vieux doloris et autres sorts du même acabit. Pourtant, je trouvai cette douleur là, physique bien plus douce.

Je me demande ce qu'il a encore été inventé, hier l'illusion d'une vie de famille avec Isabella et notre fils dans un monde en paix. Aujourd'hui, qu'en sais-je ! L'homme m'a déjà soulevé et nous marchons plutôt lentement dans le couloir à cause du poids que je suis devenu. Après tout, je ne peux guère l'empêcher de m'emmener, sais t'on jamais, c'est peut être vrai cette fois-ci et puis que dirai James s'il savait que je laissai passer une chance de m'évader !

* * *

Je rentrais beaucoup plus tard que prévu. Draco devait déjà être là.

« Bonsoir chérie, tu rentres bien tard », dit-il soupçonneux avant de m'embrasser.

« Oui, je suis allé me promener pour… m'aérer l'esprit », répondis-je d'une voix que je voulais maitrisée.

« Bien. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, les invités arrivent bientôt alors va t'habiller !

Oui, j'y vais de ce pas », je l'embrassai furtivement puis l'on se donna rendez-vous à six heures et demie dans le petit salon.

Avec tout « ça », j'avais complètement oublié que nous recevons ce soir, les invités doivent arriver à 19 heures : les Lestranges, les Zabini et mes beaux-parents. Oui, rien que ça ! Il ne manque plus que vous-savez-qui je sens que cela va être »divertissant » ce soir. Cependant, on ne nous pas demandé notre avis, c'est un diner obligatoire autant que toutes les réunions de mangemorts.

Drago et moi sommes des mangemorts et parfois j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Souvent je me demande ce nous deviendrons à la fin de la guerre, car je ne doute pas un seul instant de notre victoire. C'est ce qui m'aide à tenir. Je suis convaincu que nous vaincrons d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais…il ne faut pas se voiler la face, Drago est un mangemort, il ira certainement en prison ou sera tué sur le front. Mais, je ne veux pas que ça arrive, je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre ! Reste à voir s'il peut changer ou mentir pour moi, pour nous, pour que nous vivions enfin heureux et en paix.

18h15 et je brosse toujours mes longs cheveux châtains, il faut que je me dépêche !

Je poussais la porte du petit salon à 18h37. Drago était assis face à la cheminée dans un fauteuil de couleur écru.

« Tu es en retard », dit-il d'une voix glacée.

« Oui, je sais », répliquai-je sur un ton de totale indifférence, je savais déjà ce qui m'attendait.

« Tu mérites une punition !

C'est tout à fait vrai. », acquiesçai-je.

Il se leva, fit le tour du fauteuil et se posta derrière moi, déposant doucement ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Tu te rends compte que si ça arrive, je devrai monter pour me changer !

Oh ! Mais si tu insistes », dit-il en commençant par souffler sur mon cou, « on peut arrêter », continua t-il en espaçant chaque mot d'un baiser sur ma nuque. « Penche-toi ! », m'ordonna t-il en m'intimant un mouvement des hanches avec ses mains et ça y est, j'étais déjà parti lorsque j'entendis un léger « pop ». Buiky apparut :

« Les beaux-parents de Maître Draco sont arrivés », dit-il en s'inclinant.

* * *

« Pauvre petit », dit Mme Weasley.

« Oui Maman, c'est bon, on a compris », dit Ronald son dernier fils avec agacement.

« Mais tu ne te rends pas compte Ronald ! Il a été kidnappé par des mangemorts, torturé et maintenant, ils veulent lui faire subir un interrogatoire parce qu'ils croient que c'est un espion !!!! », dit-elle sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Je ne vois pas où est le mal dans ça », répliqua Ron.

Tu ne vois pas où est le mal dans ça ! Mais on ne peut pas les laisser fouiller dans l'esprit de cet enfant à coup de veritaserum et légilimencie. Ils vont le détruire ! Il est bien trop fragile ! Il est si jeune et a déjà tant souffert. », finit-elle en sanglotant. Depuis la mort de certains de ses amis dans le dernier raid des death eaters, Molly était vraiment sur les nerfs.

« Allons, calme-toi Molly », la réconforta son mari.

« Mais c'est tellement injuste !

Oui je sais ma chérie, je sais.

**QG de l'ordre du Phoenix, infirmerie.**

L'enfant était allongé sur un lit, se débattant pendant son sommeil.

Mary, l'infirmière, alerté par le bruit accouru : « ça va, ça va, calme-toi, c'est finit », dit-elle en lui caressant la tête. Il finit par se calmer après un long moment et Mary prit une décision. Elle irait voir le conseil et les persuaderai.

« Foi de Creeney, cet enfant a déjà trop souffert, je ne les laisserai pas faire. Il a déjà tout dit, j'en suis sûre. Ils n'ont qu'à se concentrer sur le jeune homme que recherche les mangemorts, enfin !

* * *

J'étais près du village d'Hambourg quand ça s'est passé, ils vont certainement penser que je m'en fuirais vers le Nord, beaucoup moins surveillé. J'ai donc pris la décision de me rapprocher du centre, involontairement, je retournais vers elle : ma mère.

Nous vivions à environ 15km de Londres, je vais passer juste pour savoir si elle va bien. Je ne suis pas obligé de lui parler.

19h30, il fait nuit et je suis à proximité de la maison, toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Je fais le tour de la maison mais elle n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas normal, en général, quand elle part, elle laisse toujours une lumière allumée pour faire croire qu'il y-a quelqu'un. Je devrais peut être allé voir juste pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas tout simplement en train de dormir.

Oui, c'est ça, elle doit dormir. J'ouvre la porte de derrière et la pousse. J'allai à la cuisine lorsque je ressentis une douleur à la tête et je m'évanouis.

Liliane avait dit à Mme Figgs de surveiller sa maison et de la prévenir si jamais un étranger s'y introduisait et c'était arrivé. Une alarme était reliée de la maison de Liliane à la sienne. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait tout de suite détecté la présence d'un intrus.

Elle se demandait si elle devait prévenir Liliane maintenant ou l'interroger avant.

Non, il valait mieux la prévenir se dit-elle. Elle alla chercher le miroir et la contacta :

Liliane, Liliane, tu es là ?

Oui, excuse-moi, j'étais loin du miroir. Que se passe t-il ?

C'est arrivé, un intrus est rentré chez toi. Veux-tu que je l'interroge ?

Non, attends-nous avant de faire quoi que ce soit ! Je viens avec James.

* * *

« Etoile, tiens bon, nous sommes presque arrivé ! », me dit l'homme.

Peut être était-il vraiment là pour me sauver après tout il m'appelait par mon nom de Phoenix : Etoile que seuls les initiés de l'ordre connaissent.

On était dehors dans une espèce de petite cour. Il me donna un portoloin et me souhaita bonne chance. Le portoloin se déclencha et je ressentis de nouveau cette sensation unique de tourbillon. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le désespoir m'envahit, je me retrouvai dans mon cachot et je pus de nouveau entendre son rire cruel.

NON, non, je ne peux plus vivre ainsi.

« C'est bon Voldemort j'accepte.

Oh ! C'est vraiment un réel plaisir de t'entendre dire ça Sirius ! », et il partit en riant.

**Fin du chapitre**

Voilà c'est fini, alors c'était comment? Laissez des reviews svp!

Je sais c'est un peu court, promis le suivant sera plus long avec quelques éclaircissements en prime.


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde, voici le 3ème chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez. En tout merci en retard à Sandalian et Gulian pour leur review.

**Chapitre 3 : **Avançons un pion.

« Bonjour Maman, bonjour Ja…Pa…Bonjour », finis-je par dire, mais c'est juste trop dur, ça ne sort pas. Il me regarda avec des yeux compréhensifs et me répondit d'un signe de tête.

2 semaines que je suis ici et je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir comment l'appeler alors quand je veux lui parler je dis « tu » et pour l'appeler lorsqu'il ne me regarde pas je dis « excuse-moi, tu peux… », et c'est juste trop compliqué ! Je n'arrive même pas à y croire. Elle m'avait dis qu'il était mort, qu'on avait du fuir à cause de Voldemort. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire son nom, je comprends pourquoi maintenant, il est célèbre ! Je crois aussi qu'elle se répugnait à salir son nom par celui d'un autre.

Je comprends aussi que l'on ait du partir, nous n'étions pas de taille mais pourquoi partir sans lui ? Apparemment elle n'a pas eu le choix, Severus, (un vieil ami), l'aurait prévenu de l'arrivée imminente du seigneur des ténèbres. Alors elle se serait enfuie avec moi, préférant abandonner James que de l'attendre et de tous nous laisser mourir. C'est légitime, si personne ne l'avait vaincu pourquoi eux.

Mais je n'y crois pas, il y-a quelque chose qui cloche, je sais qu'ils me cachent quelque chose, j'en suis sûre, je ne sais juste pas quoi mais je finirais par le découvrir. En attendant, je vis dans sa maison et je continue à m'entraîner. Parfois, il vient me rejoindre, mon père ! Difficile à croire, en tout cas j'ai été heureux de découvrir que mon père, James Potter, fait parti de la résistance il est de ceux qu'on appelle les chevaliers du Phoenix. Bientôt ma mère et moi rencontreront le conseil afin qu'il détermine si oui ou non, nous pouvons intégrer l'ordre.

C'est dur, après avoir été indépendant, de vivre avec Papa/Maman, il faut rendre compte de ses actes. J'ai l'impression d'être retombé en enfance alors que je sens à chaque instant la puissance de ma magie pulsé sous mes doigts. Je ne suis plus un enfant et je tiens à participer à cette guerre parce-que Voldemort a détruit ma vie, il détruit nos vies, chaque jour de sa simple présence, parce-que ses principes sont débiles et surtout parce-que lui et son armée tuent et font tant souffrir. Je refuse de vivre dans un régime totalitaire.

* * *

« Dans ma quête d'un monde toujours plus pur où les frontières entre monde moldu et monde sorcier auront complètement disparu. Un monde que les sorciers dirigeront. J'ai décidé créer des écoles maternelles réservées aux sorciers dignes de ce nom. Le recrutement a d'ors et déjà commencé ! »

La suite du discours de notre vénéré ministre en page 2, suivi d'un dossier sur le programme et les modalités d'inscription.

* * *

Le ministère ayant été retourné, la brigade des aurors est devenue une milice. Les « bons » aurors se sont ralliés à notre cause. Ils forment désormais l'armée de l'ordre : les chevaliers du Phoenix, symbole de la lumière. Ils s'entraînent dans une salle spéciale du QG de l'ordre et parfois je les rejoints.

Mais si je suis à l'ordre aujourd'hui, c'est pour finaliser l'attaque de mardi prochain. J'ai participé à l'élaboration de la stratégie et maintenant nous allons reprendre l'attaque point par point et constituer les équipes. Nous allons également discuter de la stratégie à adopter face à sa décision d'ouvrir des « écoles ».

J'appréhende beaucoup l'attaque de mardi, les chevaliers attaqueront pendant le bal mensuel de la haute société des mangemorts où Voldemort fera une apparition. Cette fois-ci, le bal a lieu chez moi, chez les Malfoy.

Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour moi mais pour Drago. Avant, on se contentait de faire des mangemorts des prisonniers, maintenant ils sont trop nombreux, depuis 3 ans, nous avons le permis de tuer. L'_Avada Kedavra_ n'est plus un sortilège impardonnable, c'est devenu un sortilège obligatoire pour survivre. Cependant, en lançant des stupéfix informulés, ils paraissent morts alors autant que possible, je l'évite (l'avada), pour sauver le maximum de personnes de l'ordre.

**

* * *

Salle de réunion, QG de l'ordre**

- « Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin de parler de la prochaine attaque, mais principalement de l'ouverture de nouvelles écoles maternelles. Capucine a d'ailleurs des précisions à nous apporter sur ce sujet. Nous vous écoutons Capucine.

- En effet, j'ai appris hier que l'inscription sera obligatoire mais ce n'est pas tout. Grâce à la Gazette vous connaissez déjà le contenu du programme …

- J'ai lu ce programme, il est scandaleux ! Nous ne POUVONS pas laisser faire ça, enfin !

- Oui, c'est certain mais laissez la continuer Marty », dit le président du conseil.

- « Merci, monsieur le président. En plus du nouveau programme destiné aux enfants sorciers, un programme à destination des écoles maternelles moldues est en cours d'élaboration. Je crois qu'il a fini par se résigner au fait qu'il ne peut pas tous les tuer. Alors il a décidé de leur inculqué dès leur plus jeune âge où se situe leur place dans cette société.

- Mais, ce n'est pas possible…

- Où s'arrêtera t-il…

- On doit faire quelque chose…

- STOP, ça suffit, calmez-vous voyons ! Nous en avons discuté et nous pensons qu'à défaut d'une solution pour empêcher cette réforme. Il est indispensable que certains d'entre nous infiltrent ces écoles en tant que professeurs ou concierge, nous en déciderons par la suite. Maintenant, nous enchaînons sur la prochaine attaque. Selon les informations que nous a fournies Maxime …

* * *

Je me remémorais et je pouvais presque voir les images défilées devant mes yeux.

« _Enervatum _», on me secoue et je me réveille peu à peu. »Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette maison ? », me demande une voix agressive.

- Je…

- C'est lui qui t'envoie ? ». Je ne réponds pas et le dévisage, je suis dans une petite salle sombre avec 3 chaises et 1 table. L'homme qui me parle, je ne l'ai jamais vu, il est assez grand, sa peau est blanche et ses cheveux sont noirs en épi. Mais de quoi me parle t-il, ce que je fais là ? Mais où suis-je ? Je me rappelle juste que j'étais chez moi, j'allai vers la cuisine et j'ai senti quelque chose cogné ma tête.

- « Alors, répond ! », fait-il en me bousculant. Je me prépare à répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

**Voilà c'est fini.**

Lol, j'ai failli le faire, en tout cas, ça m'a vraiment traversé l'esprit !

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur ma mère. J'en restais bouche bée, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de l'entendre parler à cet inconnu comme si elle le connaissait :

- « James ! », dit-elle avec un ton de reproche, « tu aurais pu me prévenir avant de commencer à l'interroger. Alors qui t'envoies ? », me demande t-elle. Je ne comprenais pas la question. Je suis son fils ! Elle ne me reconnaît pas ou bien…Ah oui, il est vrai que j'avais changé d'apparence. Devais-je l'en informer ? Je décidais que non, je voulais savoir qui était cet homme et ce qu'ils manigançaient avant.

- Vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- Qui je suis ? », dit-il d'un ton que je qualifierais d'indigné. « Je suis James POTTER !

- James Potter », articulai-je lentement, « Non, ce nom ne me dit rien. Jamais entendu parler.

- Calme-toi James, ça veut juste dire que tu n'es pas aussi célèbre que tu le penses. » C'est bizarre de voir Maman comme ça, en train de plaisanter avec cet inconnu, c'est comme si…Non, je me fais des idées ! Je me demande quelle relation ils entretenaient avant. Il me semble évident que s'ils se voyaient toujours quand j'étais à la maison je l'aurai su mais nous verrons bien.

- Mmmh. », fit-il d'un air grognon, il m'amuse vraiment ! « Bon toi, alors », dit-il en se tournant vers moi, « que faisais-tu dans cette maison ?

- Je suis juste rentrer dans cette maison car je cherchais un endroit pour dormir.

- Et comment savais-tu qu'il n'y avait personne ?

-Je ne le savais pas. Je comptais repartir à l'aube avant le réveil des éventuels habitants.

- Ok et en allant vers la cuisine, tu voulais te faire un petit brunch c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, exactement !

- Oh Liliane, retiens-moi, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu nous prends pour des cons ou quoi ?

- En fait…

- En fait, tu veux que je te colle un pain là où je pense !

- James », dit ma mère d'un ton apaisant, « ne sois pas si vindicatif, c'est peut être vrai. Tu es en fuite n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Ma...dame. »J'avais failli dire Maman ! Sa voix, si douce m'a tant manqué.

- Attends Liliane, tu plaisantes, tu ne vas pas le croire ! Il faut toujours que tu essaies de justifier l'injustifiable ! Demain, tu vas me dire que tu-sais-qui a raison !

- James, ne sois pas ridicule, et dis-moi quand est-ce que j'ai justifié l'injustifiable », dit-elle en appuyant sur les syllabes du dernier mot. Ouh là ! Je sens qu'elle commence à s'énerver. Lui continua sur sa lancée, je ne suis même pas sur qu'il l'ait entendu :

- "Ce n'est pas parce-que notre fils est en fuite que tu dois t'apitoyer sur tous les fuyards qui te passe sous la main ! Eh puis tu as toujours défendu Snivellus !

-Il s'appelle Severus, tu reviens encore sur cette histoire… ».

Je perdais le fil, notre fils, comment ça notre fils, elle a eut un fils avec cet individu ? Apparemment oui. Mais comment c'est possible. Il n'y-a que 2 solutions ou elle a un autre enfant ou cet homme est mon père. Il faut absolument que je sache ! Je me remettais de mon trouble et déclarai :

- « Alors en plus de jouer au bon et au mauvais flic, vous êtes ensemble !

- Quoi ? », dit James.

- « Mais oui, tu sais, un truc moldu », le renseigna ma mère.

- Oui, je sais. ça voudrait dire que tu es un né moldu.

- James, je pensais que tu avais dépassé ce stade de pureté du sang, tu sais très bien que…

- Mais non, je me disais que c'est peut être pour ça qu'il fuit. Peut être n'a-t-il pas la teneur en sang requise.

- Oui, peut être.

C'est comme si je n'existais plus, ils étaient encore dans leur monde. Mais, attendez une minute :

- C'est quoi cette histoire de « teneur » en sang ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ! Attends, c'est une blague parce-que tout le monde le sait.

- Eh bien visiblement pas moi ! Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Mickaël Jackson.

- Ce nom me dit quelque chose… », ma mère lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et il devint cramoisi.

- Non mais, c'est qu'il se fout vraiment de notre gueule là Lily !

- Ça va James, calme-toi. On a des moyens plus efficaces de le faire parler.

- Ouais, on va passer aux choses sérieuses Mickaël, on revient ! Et je peux t'assurer que quand on reviendra, tu parleras. », dit-il d'une voix inquiétante. Je n'avais pas tant peur de lui mais plutôt de ma mère, je sais de quoi elle est capable.

J'ai attendu au moins 10 minutes qu'ils reviennent. J'ai eu le temps d'imaginer mille et une torture mais ils revinrent avec un flacon de liquide transparent, du véritaserum.

- « Ouvre la bouche », me dit ma mère et je le fis, sachant qu'il existe beaucoup de manières pour un sorcier de se faire obéir. Je sentais lentement la potion faire effet et bientôt je me sentis grogui mais je gardais les idées claires.

- « Alors, qui t'envoies ? », me demanda James

- « Personne.

- Qui es-tu ? », me demanda ma mère.

- « Ton fils ».

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut à tous, désolé pour cette attente, j'ai eu des problèmes.

En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Momographie, il est là.

Bonne lecture!

******

**Chapitre 4 : **Ce n'est pas toi qui décide : c'est la vie

**Infirmerie de du QG de Voldemort**

J'étais couché tranquillement sur mon lit quand j'entendis sa voix. J'ai du faire quelque chose à Merlin !

"Alors cher cousin, comment vas-tu ?

Qu'es-ce que tu fous là ?

Bin, je suis venu te faire un petit coucou, mon Sirius chéri.

Bellatrix, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'es en aucun cas obligé de venir me voir », lui dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

« Mais on es de la même famille Siri.

Eh bien vois-tu Narcissa n'est jamais venu me voir et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

Eh bien c'est un tort, je lui dirais de passer ! En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une visite de courtoisie, je suis venu te dire que Voldemort viendra te voir demain afin de te marquer de son magnifique tatouage », dit-elle admirant le sien comme s'il était la 2ème merveille du monde après Voldemort, « c'est le signe de mon appartenance à lui », ajouta-elle d'un ton extatique.

Tu es complètement folle », elle est complètement cinglée !

« Oui, je sais. Bon, je te laisse Siri-chou, j'ai à faire pour le maître ! », dit-elle et elle partit en trottinant.

« Complètement cinglé ! »

* * *

« Un jour, mon prince viendra, un jour, on s'aimera, la la la la lala la la la la, na na nana ni

Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore!

Bin, je chante Ronny, un jouur mon prince viendraaaaaa…

Tu ne chantes pas, tu me casses les oreilles !

C'est le plus gêné qui s'en va ! », rétorqua-elle sur le ton de la chanson.

Et puis ton prince est déjà venu, c'est Seamus non !

Non, on a rompu, un jour mon prinschrdhgbf, mmmh !

Ah enfin, merci Fred, attends je jette un _Silencio_, voilà c'est bon tu peux la lâcher. » Maintenant, on peut voir ma sœur s'agiter dans tous les sens, en silence, bien heureusement.

Ah ! C'est plus calme maintenant. Oh, je n'entends plus son petit poing cogner sur la table, elle a du partir !

« Ronald Bilius WEASLEY », oh merde, ma mère, « viens dans la cuisine tout de suite !

Oui, maman.

RONALD WEASLEY, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS COMMENT OSES-TU LANCER UN SORT À TA SŒUR, C'EST TOTALEMENT IRRESPONSABLE, ET SI … (bla bla bla, c'est trop long à écrire).

Molly, Molly », l'interrompis mon père, merci Merlin ou plutôt Papa, « ça va Molly, je pense qu'il a compris, nous devons y aller, on doit rencontrer l'amie de James et son fils aujourd'hui, à l'ordre.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Toi », dit-elle en me pointant du doigt, « on réglera ça plus tard ». Mince, moi qui pensais qu'elle avait oublié ! « Mais que sait-on de cette femme au juste ?

D'après Remus, cela fait un moment qu'ils sont ensemble, elle l'a beaucoup aidé à la capture de Sirius. Récemment, il y-a environ 2 semaines, Liliane, c'est son nom, lui a présenté son fils Liam.

Mais elle vit chez lui, il me semble. Où était son fils avant ?

Apparemment, il était dans de la famille, en Ecosse mais ils ont été attaqué et c'est le seul survivant.

C'est terrible quand même…

Mmmh, c'est sur !

Et quel âge a-t-il », demanda Ginny.

« Il a l'âge de Ron. »

* * *

Nous sommes dans l'antre du phœnix. C'est fou les mesures de sécurité que nous avons traversé pour arriver jusque là. Je suis rassuré de constater que même en connaissant l'entrée, on ne peut pénétrer le QG de l'ordre facilement, c'est même quasiment impossible.

Aujourd'hui, le conseil va décider si oui ou non, ma mère et moi, pouvons faire parti de l'ordre.

Nous arrivons dans une salle de réunion. Il y-a une grande table au milieu de la salle, face à nous, 9 personnes nous observent, assises. L'homme au milieu que je devine être le président du conseil nous accueille et demande à James de nous laisser seuls.

« Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Bien, nous commencerons par vous Mme Chryswood. D'où venez-vous ?

Je suis née ici en Angleterre d'une mère anglaise et d'un père grec…

* * *

GRrrr, je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier, la douleur étant insupportable. Comment les mangemorts peuvent-ils supporter ça ! Me voilà l'un des leurs maintenant. Je fais enfin honneur à mon nom comme dirait ma mère.

« Maintenant, tu m'appartiens Sirius », me dit Voldemort.

"Je n'appartiens à personne, Voldemort !!!

Tut, tut », fit-il avec sa langue, « à partir de maintenant tu m'appelleras Maître mais ça passe pour cette fois, je suis de bonne humeur. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard pour t'expliquer ta mission."

**2 heures plus tard**

« Alors, Siri, j'ai appris que tu as reçu la marque, comment vas-tu ?

Oh je me sens comme vous, comme du bétail Cissy, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma famille ?

Avoue, c'est elle qui t'envoie !

Oui, plus elle se rapproche du maître, plus elle est insupportable !

Ah, je vois que même ses semblables ne l'apprécient pas, ça me rassure.

Ses semblables, tu es des nôtres maintenant Sirius, c'est la vie ou plutôt c'est la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres !", dit-elle avec fatalité.

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Calme-toi James, il délibère en ce moment même.

Que vous ont-ils demandés ? Ont-ils usés du veritaserum ?

Ils voulaient connaître notre histoire et les motivations qui nous poussent à vouloir « le » combattre.

Et le veritaserum ?

Oui, ils l'ont utilisé.

Et ? », demanda-il en chuchotant.

On en reparlera plus tard James », répondit-elle sur le même ton.

"Ils vous ont interrogé ensemble ou séparément ?

Les deux », répondis-je à sa place, « excuse-nous mais on a faim ! Maman, tu n'as pas faim ?

Oui c'est vrai que j'ai un petit creux », répondit-elle en me souriant discrètement, " il y-a une cafétéria ou…

Oui, bien sur, suivez-moi. D'ailleurs, les Weasley doivent nous y attendre maintenant.

Les Weasley », demandai-je.

Oui, on en a déjà parlé. Souviens-toi !

Non, désolé je ne vois pas.

Bon, tant pis, tu verras bien. On est arrivés."

Nous entrâmes dans le « réfectoire » immense, il pourrait facilement contenir 1000 personnes. Il nous emmena à la table des Weasley, tous des roux mais j'étais hypnotisé par une femme assise à trois tables de nous. Je pouvais « sentir » qu'elle n'avait pas sa véritable apparence, elle me fixa aussi, puis elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se leva précipitamment. La voix de mon père me sortit de mes pensées :

« Liliane, Liam, je vous présente la famille Weasley », et nous commençâmes à faire un tour de table, « Molly, Arthur, … », je perdis vite le fil, ils sont quand même 11. C'est ce qu'on appelle une famille nombreuse !

Je me demandai qui était cette femme, elle semblait avoir mon âge.

« Vas-y Liam, assis-toi là », il avait agrandi la table.

« Liliane, Liam », nous dit une femme, la mère, Molly, je crois, la première personne à qui on m'a présenté, « nous avons appris le décès de votre famille en Ecosse, au nom de toute la famille, nous vous présentons nos condoléances.

Merci », répondis-je en même temps que ma mère, essayant de paraître triste

« Bon et si on parlait d'autre chose », dit James, « que voulez-vous manger ? », ma mère pris de la bouillabaisse et moi du couscous.

« Au fait, Remus ne nous l'a pas dit mais comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? ».

C'est alors qu'ils se lancèrent dans le récit imaginaire de leur merveilleuse rencontre.

* * *

**Journal clandestin**

« Cher résistant,

En ce mardi prochain, REVOLTONS-NOUS. Résistant passif ou actif, si vous êtes contre « lui », mardi prochain lancer le sort « _Narvekey_ », à 21h30. C'est un sort indétectable, intraçable. Peu importe le mouvement de la main, il suffit de le faire avec conviction.

La conviction qu'un jour, nous vaincrons. La conviction qu'il est possible de vivre autrement.

Vous n'adhérer pas à l'idéologie de Voldemort alors PROUVEZ-LE !!!! »

* * *

« Je l'ai vu. Je sais que c'est lui, je le sens. C'est lui, l'homme qui nous sauvera, celui aidera à faire pencher la balance, à vaincre Voldemort ».

**Fin du chapitre 4**

Alors?**  
**


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut tout le monde, il a été long à venir mais le voici. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Merci beaucoup pour vos review qui me font toujours très plaisir. Momographie, Harry Potter existe bel et bien. Sur ce:

Bonne lecture!

**********

**Chapitre 5 : **Les loups sont partout

**Samedi matin, Manoir Malfoy, 8h30**

- "Où étais-tu hier après-midi ? », me demanda Draco, « Je suis rentré tôt pour te voir mais Twinky m'a dit que tu étais partie pour l'après-midi.

- Oui, je suis allé faire quelques courses », répondis-je nonchalamment.

- "Où ça ?

- Sur le chemin de Traverse et j'ai…

- Toute l'après-midi !

- Bien sur que non, je suis aussi allé du côté moldu.

- Du côté moldu », dit-il soupçonneux.

- "Oui mon chéri, tu sais très bien que c'est là que je trouve toutes ces petites tenues que tu aimes tant !

- Ah oui », dit-il alors qu'une lueur bien connue apparaissait dans ses yeux.

- "Oui, et si tu es sage, je te les montrerais ce soir.

- Ce soir », dit-il en grognant, « pourquoi ce soir ?

- Tu sais que nous organisons un bal, ce mardi.

- Oui, ah oui. A ce propos, je dois y aller.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », lui demandai-je.

- "J'ai une réunion avec le conseil restreint au sujet du bal. Tu as lu le journal des résistants ?

- Comment l'aurai-je pu ?

- Oui c'est vrai. Eh bien justement, ils prévoient une action le soir du bal. La réunion commence dans 10 minutes, on se voit plus tard ma chérie », il m'embrassa furtivement puis sorti.

Il ne faut pas croire que Draco est bête, c'est juste qu'avec le temps, je suis devenu douée à ce jeu. Il arrive qu'il soit soupçonneux mais je ne pense pas que ce soit du à la nature de mes convictions, il peut être juste très jaloux alors parfois quand il rentre et que je ne suis pas là, je subis un véritable interrogatoire mais ça ne me dérange pas. Cela signifie seulement à quel point il tient à moi, il ne veut pas me perdre, et je ne veux pas le perdre non plus.

« Pop ».

- « Mme Malfoy, les décorateurs et le traiteur sont arrivés.

- Bien, préviens-les que j'arrive tout de suite. Merci Pimky ». Elle s'inclina puis disparut.

* * *

- "Te souviens-tu de notre dernière conversation?

- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, comment aurais-je pu l'oublier?!

- Oui, je sais mais j'ai des doutes, je ne crois pas qu'il pourra pas s'en sortir seul. Nous devons l'aider!

- Mais comment peux-tu en être si sur ?

- Je le sens c'est tout et tu sais très bien que je ne le trompe jamais.

- Soit, alors envoyons lui Alexandra ».

* * *

**Samedi soir, maison Rackerd**

- « Toc, toc, toc »

- « Tu vas ouvrir ma chérie, s'il te plait », dit M Rackerd à sa fille.

- « Oui Papa », répondit Candice.

M. Paul Rackerd est un ancien employé du ministè a décidé de déménager à cause de la guerre avec sa femme Laura et ses 2 filles Candice et Renée. En ce moment même, M. Rackerd lit tranquillement le journal dans son fauteuil préféré, celui où il existe une extension pour allonger les jambes et lorsque sa fille l'appela, il se dit quoi encore, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit des mangemorts à sa porte, il pensait ne jamais être retrouvé.

- « M. Rackerd, nous avons besoin de vos services », lui dit Lucius Malfoy. M. Rackerd ne pensait pas être retrouvé mais il s'était préparé à cette éventualité, c'est pourquoi Candice était en train de prévenir sa mère du danger.

- « Un homme dans votre position aurait du mieux travailler son occlumencie M. Rackerd. Allez me chercher la femme et les 2 enfants », ordonna t-il aux mangemorts avec lui. « Je suppose que c'est un non M. Rackerd ». Les mangemorts revinrent assez rapidement avec la femme et les 2 enfants se débattant.

- « Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi !

- Si vous ne me lâchez pas tout de suite, bin mon papa, il va vous tuez », dit la plus petite alors que les mangemorts riaient.

- "Quelle charmante petite famille ! », dit Lucius Malfoy, « quoi qu'un peu bruyante, _Silencio_ », prononça t-il, « voilà qui devrait arranger les choses ». Elles se turent instantanément.

- « Alors où en étions-nous, ah oui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accepte pas les refus et moi non plus mais pour vous prouver ma bonne foi », dit-il en attrapant la femme, « _Avada Kedavra_ », dit-il et le corps s'effondra dans un son mâte.

On put voir les 2 filles courir vers leur mère, criant et pleurant en silence. Le père lui resta impassible bien que l'on pu distinguer une très grande douleur dans ses yeux, il savait que c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

- « Cela aurait pu mieux se passer si vous aviez coopérer tout de suite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était disposé à vous laisser la vie sauve à vous et à votre famille. Je crains devoir les tuer aussi », dit-il en désignant les enfants.

- « Non ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie », supplia Paul Rackerd, « je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez », reprit-il.

- « Bien, voilà qui est mieux, comme je suis d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui, je vais d'abord vérifier si ce sont de vraies sorcières. Il est évident que si ce n'est pas le cas, elles mourront. _Anou Saka_ », dit-il en pointant sa baguette en direction de la plus jeune, la perle qui sortit de son nombril fut rouge. « Dommage », dit Lucius, « tuez-la. Bon, on passe à toi maintenant », dit-il en regardant la chose recroquevillé sur le sol pleurant sa famille. « _Anou Saka_ », la perle fut verte. « Eh bien tu as de la chance aujourd'hui, celle là est bonne. Il te restera au moins une fille. On les emmène. Il est évident M. Rackerd que durant votre période de travail, votre fille sera notre prisonnière mais ne vous en faite pas, on va bien s'en occuper.

- Je pourrais l'utiliser ? », demanda un mangemort alors qu'une lueur de terreur s'allumait dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- « Nous verrons Kreiting, nous verrons », répondit Lucius Malfoy, favori du Seigneur des ténèbres.

* * *

- « James, James, JAMES !! », appela Remus à travers un miroir.

Un garçon blond apparut en face de lui.

- « Ah Liam, peux-tu aller me chercher James, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, bien sur, j'y vais.

- Merci ».

James apparut quelques instants plus tard.

- « Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe, Moony ?

- Ils ont retrouvés Sirius ! »

**QG de l'ordre du Phoenix, infirmerie**

Décidément, je passe beaucoup trop de temps à l'infirmerie en ce moment se dit Sirius. Sauf que là je n'aurais pas à supporter Voldemort et Bellatrix, Narcissa me manquera. J'essaie de relativiser et de ne pas trop penser à ce que je suis en train de faire. Je trahis, mes amis, ma famille, mon camps. Le serment que j'ai passé avec lui m'interdit de le trahir lui, de quelques manières que ce soit.

* * *

Alors que James était parti voir son ami d'enfance, je me promenais sur la plage, non pas en Angleterre mais sur une quelconque plage des tropiques. J'aime le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent sur le sable, ça m'a toujours calmé.

Je trouvais un banc naturel formé par la pierre et décidait de m'y assoir quand j'entendis des bruits de pas.

- « Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais c'est mon coin secret ici », me dit une femme aux cheveux auburn qui semble avoir mon âge.

- « Ah oui et bien peut être pourrions-nous le partager », répondis-je.

- « Euh…je ne sais pas trop », dit-elle semblant réfléchir intensément, « penses-tu le mériter ? », me demanda t-elle.

- « Bien sur et je te promets que j'en prendrais soin », répondis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Bon d'accord, tu peux rester », dit-elle alors qu'un sourire pareil au mien s'étalait sur ses lèvres, « je m'appelle Alexandra et toi ? », dit-elle en tendant la main.

- « Liam, enchanté de connaitre », répondis-je en prenant sa main.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

Alors?


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut, je suis vraiment désolé pour le laps de temps écoulé entre le dernier chapitre et aujourd'hui. C'est juste que je n'avais pas d'inspiration et ensuite j'ai été vraiment très occupé.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez celui-là!

**Bonne lecture.**

************

**Chapitre 6** : Un ange venu du ciel.

- « Liam, enchanté de te connaitre », répondis-je en prenant sa main.

- « Liam » dit-elle lentement comme testant la sonorité de mon prénom sur sa langue, « c'est un joli prénom.

- Merci », dis-je en lui souriant, « Alexandra, ce n'est pas mal non plus.

- Seulement pas mal ? », demanda-elle espiègle.

- « Eh bien c'est toujours mieux que Gertruda. », répondis-je sérieux tout en réprimant un fou rire.

- « Gertruda », dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût, « où as-tu été cherché ce nom à dormir dehors !

- « C'est toi qui me l'as inspiré », répondis-je ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir mon rire.

- « Hé », dit-elle en me donnant un cou de coude, « fait attention à ce que tu dis, sinon… », dit-elle laissant sa phrase en suspend.

- « Sinon ?! » demandai ironique à souhait.

- « Sinon », répéta t-elle d'une voix doucereuse en s'approchant de moi, « bataille de chatouille » et s'en est suivi l'une des meilleures batailles de chatouille de ma vie.

Bataille qui s'est terminé dans l'eau et maintenant nous reprenions notre souffle tranquillement allongé sur le sable, dorant au soleil.

- « Au fait Alexandra, où sommes-nous ? », demandai-je.

- « Tu ne sais pas où on est ! Tu plaisantes ! », me demanda t-elle surprise et je secouai la tête en guise de réponse. « Mais comment as-tu atterrit ici alors ? », demanda-elle curieuse.

- « Eh bien j'ai souhaité me retrouver dans un endroit calme où je pourrais réfléchir en toute tranquillité et me détendre. Pourquoi, c'est un endroit interdit ?

- Eh bien oui en quelque sorte, en général les mortels n'y ont pas accès.

- Les mortels ! Cela veut-il dire que tu es immortelle ? Et comment s'appelle cet endroit ? », demandai-je intrigué.

- « Je suis désolé », dit-elle avec un visage contrit, « mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, de toute façon tu ne comprendrais pas, pour cela il faut être initié ». Décidément cet endroit devient de plus de plus étrange, pensai-je. Etrange et attirant.

- « Et comment fait-on pour être initié ?

- Tu veux devenir un initié ? », demanda t-elle surprise.

- « Oui, pourquoi ? Est-ce si surprenant ?

- Non pour rien, c'est juste étrange, en fait pour devenir initié, il faut… », elle s'arrêta soudainement de parler et pencha la tête sur les côtés comme si elle écoutait attentivement. « Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Tiens ! », dit-elle en me tendant sa main vide, je m'apprêtais à lui dire que je ne voyais rien mais une bague se matérialisa dans sa main. « Appuie sur l'azur et il te renverra chez toi.

- Mais… », commençais-je me rendant compte que je ne la reverrais probablement jamais.

- « Si jamais tu veux qu'on se revoit, met la bague en pensant à moi », ajouta t-elle avant de disparaître et je restais planté là à réfléchir.

**

* * *

**

**Lundi matin,**

Charlie a été blessé pendant une des attaques de Voldemort, j'étais là lorsque tous les combattants sont arrivés et on m'a chargé de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Charlie a de la chance, il respire encore mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh m'aida à l'allonger sur un lit, puis d'un simple coup de baguette, fit un diagnostic du patient.

- « 2 côtes cassées, épaule droite brûlée, genoux écrabouillé, il faudra faire repousser les os ! », dit-elle.

Elle m'expliqua quelles potions lui donner puis alla s'occuper d'un autre patient. Je m'escrimais à faire boire Charlie quand j'entendis une petite voix fluette dans mon dos, une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre tous.

- « Bonjour », me dit le petit garçon de la forêt, celui là même qui a perdu sa mère par ma faute.

* * *

C'est une torture que de savoir que je devrais les trahir.

La seule solution que je vois est la mort, seule la mort pourra me soulager de cet engagement mais je ne peux même pas me tuer car Voldemort a tout prévu ! Que dois-je faire, Merlin je vous prie, aidez-moi ! Je ne veux pas avoir à les trahir…

La porte s'entrebâilla et je pus voir la tête de Liliane apparaître par l'embrasure de la porte.

- « Padfoot, ca va ? », me demanda-elle.

- « J'ai encore un peu mal mais ça peu allé », répondis-je.

- « Je suis passé pour te soulager, Pomfresh m'a donné des directives très claires », dit-elle avant d'entrer avec un plateau rempli de potions.

Voldemort ne m'a pas raté quand il a voulu faire croire qu'on m'avait torturé. Il ne s'est pas privé afin que mes blessures aient l'air plus vrai que nature. Non seulement elles sont vraies mais j'endure également les souffrances qui vont avec !

- « Tiens bois », dit Lily qui s'était assise sur mon lit. J'ai du mal à l'appeler Liliane dans ma tête, je trouve qu'elle ressemble tellement à notre Lily. Cette manière qu'elle de nous sermonner, tout en nous encourageant et nous donnant des conseils toujours judicieux. James a vraiment trouvé une perle rare ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression de voir Lily mais elles sont si différentes physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Lily était pleine d'espoir, elle avait une telle foi en l'être humain que s'en était déconcertant. Je n'apprécie guerre Snivellus mais je pense que si elle avait survécu, ils se seraient surement réconciliés.

- « Hé, ho Sirius, je te parle, tu es dans la lune ?

- Oh oui excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Oui, j'ai cru remarquer, à quoi tu pensais ? », me demanda-elle et je réfléchissais à une réponse car je ne pouvais guerre lui dire ce à quoi je pensais vraiment. Voyant que j'hésitais, elle ajouta : « enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Non, rassure-toi, c'est juste que je pensais à ces moments là ». Ces moments là, un terrain neutre, pas besoin de se demander à quoi je pensais.

- « Ah, je vois », dit-elle le regard triste. « Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là », rajouta-elle.

- « Merci Lily.

- Je t'en prie ». Je m'apprétais à changer de sujet quand je me rendis compte qu'elle ne m'avais pas repris. Je l'ai appelé Lily et elle a répondu "je t'en prie" mais elle ne s'appelle pas Lily mais Liliane. Pendant un instant, je me pris à croire, à espérer que peut être c'était elle mais je repris vite contact avec la réalité. Elle s'appelle Liliane, Lili doit être son surnom. Voldemort m'a définitivement rendu parano!

Je la fixai me fustigeant pour ce lapsus involontaire et remerciant Merlin. J'aurai eu l'air très fin si elle s'appelait Marianne. Soudain mes yeux croisèrent les siens longuement, trop longuement et ce que j'y vis me bouleversa. Se pourrait-il finalement que ce soit elle ?

« Lily ? »

* * *

« _En raison de menaces proférées par la résistance dans leur journal, la sécurité sera renforcée au manoir Malfoy où se tiendra le bal mensuel et quiconque tentera d'entrer sans invitations sera tuer sans sommations_ » Journal de la Gazette du sorcier.

* * *

Depuis Samedi, c'est l'effervescence à la maison et Drago n'est pas là pour m'aider, il est trop occupé à planifier un plan pour contrer l'ordre du phœnix mais je sais qu'ils ne devineront jamais notre but. Cela fait plus d'un an que ce projet est en cours. Il a fallut tout planifier, tout préparé, minute par minute. Recruter les volontaires, s'assurer qu'ils gardent le silence, recruter des espions fiables et surtout réunir tout ce monde dans un même endroit, au même moment. Tout ceci sans aucune fuite. Seules quelques personnes dont moi sont au courant du véritable but de cette attaque.

C'est assez étrange d'organiser une réception qui je le sais tournera au vinaigre. Il y aura là, tout le monde je crois. Par tout le monde, j'entends les plus importants dans le monde merveilleux de Voldemort. Seront réunis les généraux les plus importants de l'Angleterre mais aussi de toutes les bases à l'étranger ainsi que la majorité des espions des ministères.

Depuis la dernière réunion de l'ordre à laquelle j'ai participé je pense à mon plan d'action. Un plan d'action sans faille, car de la réussite de ma mission dépend la réussite du projet et peut être aussi la victoire de cette guerre.

Moi, Hermione Malfoy je dois détourner et retenir l'attention de Voldemort assez longtemps. Le temps qu'il faudra pour que nous l'ayons.

* * *

J'ai parlé avec Peter, c'est son nom et rien que d'y penser je me sens tellement coupable. J'aurais du effacer sa mémoire mais par orgueil et vanité je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est ma faute s'il a perdu sa famille, c'est ma faute s'il s'est fait torturé par Voldemort mais il ne m'en veut pas.

Il pense réellement que c'est de sa faute parce-que je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire mais je sais très bien que c'est faux. Une si lourde tâche ne devrait pas être portée par un enfant ! C'était évident qu'il voudrait se vanter, j'aurais du le savoir, prendre mes précautions !

Ce qui est fait est fait mais je me fais la promesse dès aujourd'hui de tous faire pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais et je jure de tous faire pour vaincre Voldemort afin que plus personne n'ai peur de son nom.

Je sais que c'est à cause de moi que ma mère est parti sans une explication, pour me protéger, nous protéger tous car Voldemort voulait me tuer mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a détruit ma famille. Quand j'étais petit, je ne comprenais pas mais en grandissant j'ai commencé à savoir lire ses regards, à comprendre ses silences. Un jour j'ai trouvé une pensine dans laquelle reposaient des souvenirs, les souvenirs de ma mère. Je l'ai vu parler avec un vieil homme de notre départ. Cet homme lui demandait si elle était sur de son choix et elle a répondu qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que c'était la seule chose à faire pour nous sauver mon père et moi. Sa seule famille. Elle aurait tout fait pour nous et elle a tout donné pour nous, pour moi, elle a abandonné l'amour de sa vie. Nous sommes partis à cause de moi et pour moi le seul moyen de réparer ça. Le seul moyen qu'elle retourne auprès de mon père était de m'en aller à mon tour. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle souffre et se cache à cause de moi.

J'ai toujours été très assidu en cours, j'ai appris plus qu'il ne fallait, au fond de moi je savais que c'était très important pour plus tard. J'ai profité de tout le savoir qu'a pu m'apporter la bibliothèque de l'école et lors de ma fuite j'ai fait la connaissance d'un vieil homme, Carusel.

Je l'ai rencontré par hasard, en fait non, c'est plutôt lui qui est venu à ma rencontre. J'étais assez méfiant mais il a su m'amadouer.

_**Flash Back**_

_Je mangeais, assis dans le restaurant-bar d'une auberge assez miteuse d'un petit village quand un vieillard est rentré clamant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était puissant et pourrait nous faire toucher du doigt le pouvoir absolu. Celle que j'imagine être la gérante de l'auberge l'a vite rembarré disant qu'elle en avait assez de l'entendre débiter ces conneries. Puis il m'a pointé du doigt, s'exclamant :_

_- « C'est lui, celui que j'attendais, le détenteur du pouvoir qui pourra vaincre Voldemort », à ce moment là tout le monde s'est tournée vers moi, attendant que je réplique mais je ne savais pas quoi dire alors je suis resté sans voix. C'est alors qu'un homme s'est levé et a dit :_

_- « Si c'est vraiment lui, il nous faudra le tuer et toi aussi vieil homme ! », s'exclama un membre de la brigade mangemorienne reconnaissable entre tous de par leur uniforme. Il s'appelait McCoy je crois, et il était en mission avec 3 autres membres qui vu leur état étaient aussi sou que lui._

_- « Ouais, t'a tout à fait raison, allons-y !!! » C'est ainsi que McCoy et ses amis commencèrent à nous poursuivre et que nous les bâtîmes à plate couture._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Carusel a essayé de m'apprendre tout ce qu'il y-a à savoir sur la magie : blanche, noire, ancestrale. Il a voulu que je connaisse toutes les formes de magie parce-que d'après lui j'ai un grand rôle à jouer dans cette guerre.

Je me suis laissé emporter par sa ferveur, je me suis laissé convaincre et à force j'y ai cru. Mais la réalité est tout autre car bien que je fasse parti de l'ordre du phœnix, je ne fais rien pour faire avancer les choses. Je ne fais pas parti des chevaliers du phœnix et surtout je ne sais pas quels sont leur projet. Comme tous ceux qui sont contre le régime de Voldemort, j'ai lu le journal des résistants mais je ne sais pas ce que cela cache.

Une chose est sur : je compte bien le découvrir. Tout comme je saurais un jour pourquoi ma mère s'est enfuie !

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensé?

Il y-a beaucoup d'informations dans ce chapitre, je crois. Le prochain sera concentré sur le bal au manoir Malfoy.


	8. Chapitre 7

Salut tout le monde. Heum, je me rends compte que ca fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas publié sur cette fic, je ne pensais pas que ça faisait si longtemps. J'étais complètement découragée et je n'arrivai plus à écrire. Je m'excuse vraiment. J'espère que ceux qui suivait ma fic continueront, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos encouragements.

Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, j'essaierai de faire le plus vite possible. Merci encore.

**Bonne lecture.**

**ol-lo**

**Chapitre 7 : **Les préparatifs.

- « C'est ce soir le grand soir ! », dit mon mari de manière théâtral. Parfois j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un enfant dans un corps d'homme.

- « Arrête ce n'est qu'une soirée parmi tant d'autre », répondis-je.

- « Alors Hermione tu n'as pas eu trop de problème pour t'en sortir avec la grande Mme Malfoy senior dite Narcissa Malfoy », enchaîna-t-il ironique à souhait.

- « Non monsieur Malfoy, mon très cher mari, la preuve, je suis toujours en vie », dis-je en riant alors qu'il m'attirait à lui pour un baiser langoureux.

- « Hum, hum », oh je reconnaîtrai ce « hum hum » nulle part ailleurs, « très chère Hermione », reprit-elle, « nous avons encore beaucoup de préparatifs pour ce soir, je vous attends donc dans le petit salon d'hiver », dit ma merveilleuse belle mère. Je suppliai mon mari du regard mais rien n'y fit. Il faut bien que je le fasse. Tout dépend de moi, un seul faux pas et l'opération sera compromise.

* * *

Il y-avait foule ce soir. Tout l'ordre était en ébullition pour les préparatifs de ce soir. Partout des gens courraient préoccupés par je ne sais quelle action. Je ne suis pas sensé être là ce soir mais je dois participer, je le sens. Contrairement aux autres je marchais calmement, rien ne sert de courir, nous ne sommes pas en danger pour l'instant.

Je marchai dans un long corridor, allant à la salle d'entrainement. J'ai pu remarquer que les mangemorts ne peuvent pas grand-chose contre moi mais ce soir seront présents les plus expérimentés et surtout il y aura leur maître. Je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur !

Je ne fais pas parti de l'opération, je ne fais même pas parti intégrante de l'Ordre, pour eux je ne suis que le fils de la copine du grand chevalier James Potter.

Il faudra donc que je trouve un autre moyen pour rentrer au manoir Malfoy et j'ai déjà ma petite idée. J'ai juste besoin de Polynectar et d'un mangemort. Un qui soit assez important pour être invité au bal mais à qui on ne posera pas de questions. Un seul faux pas et ma couverture est grillée, il est exclu que je me fasse prendre, je veux juste observer, jauger de l'ennemi et s'il le faut j'aiderai l'Ordre dans l'ombre.

Quelqu'un me bouscula me sortant de mes pensées et j'effectuais un demi-tour sur moi-même m'apprêtant à le remettre à sa place. Cependant, autre chose attira mon regard derrière cet impoli qui continuait déjà son chemin, une lueur brillante. Je croisai le regard d'un inconnu et je sus qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, il faut que je sache qui il est.

Je ne vis plus que lui et ses yeux si profonds, brillant d'un éclat inconnu puis le reste de son visage se dessina et je repris brutalement contact avec la réalité. Son visage était altéré je ne vois aucun autre mot pour le décrire. Cela arrive avec les personnes qui utilisent des glamours, il y en a peu ici, en tout cas j'en vois très peu. Ce sont des espions de l'ordre, travaillant sous couverture, risquant leur vie plus que quiconque ici. Je trouve très imprudent de venir aujourd'hui, tout le monde doit être à l'affut. Ce doit être très important. Il me dépassa et je me décidai à le suivre, il se peut que j'apprenne quelque chose d'intéressant pour ce soir.

Je pourrais utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité mais il y-a tellement de trafic dans ce couloir, beaucoup de gens pressés certains que je n'ai jamais vu. Je me jetais un sort et me retrouvais dans le mur, il sera plus aisée de le suivre de cette façon. Je suis maintenant de la même couleur grise et délavée que le mur. Je me fonds dans le décor. Cet inconnu est aussi pressé sinon plus que les autres, il me force presque à courir. Il se dirige vers la salle du conseil. J'espère vraiment que sa nouvelle ne compromettra pas la mission. Je marchai, suivant cet inconnu et pensant que j'avais enfin trouvé le moyen pour espionner ce soir, écouter sans être vu. L'expression les murs ont des oreilles prendra un tout autre sens.

On dirait bien qu'il est arrivé à destination mais ce n'est pas la salle de réunion du conseil. Aucune porte, juste un mur. Il tapote le mur avec sa baguette et personne ne le regarde. Serais-je le seul à pouvoir le voir ? Qui sait, c'est peut être un espion je dois absolument savoir de quoi il retourne. Soudain, l'inconnu disparut comme une illusion, un hologramme. Pas de pop, ce n'était un transplanage. Que se passe-t-il avec ce mur ?

Je m'approchai doucement au cas où il y ait une alarme mais rien, aucune trace. Cela semble être un mur comme les autres. Je le touchai du bout des doigts et fut aspiré dans une autre pièce. Semblable à toutes les autres pièces de cette forteresse. C'est une petite salle vide tout ce qu'il y-a de plus banale, assez simple aux murs gris délavés, éclairée par quelques torches, aucune porte. Rien de spécial à priori n'émanait de cette salle, aucun objet ou artefact n'était visible. J'ajustai ma vision pour découvrir si quelques charmes étaient cachés dans les murs mais rien du tout.

Pourtant je pouvais sentir un petit résidu de magie puissante, trop faible pour être suivi. Je fermais alors les yeux pour mieux ressentir cette magie et remonter sa trace. Je sentais que je me divisai en millions de particules et me laissai porter comme une plume dans le vent au milieu de la magie. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le vent soufflait sur mon visage par rafales et je me sentis inexorablement attiré par le sol fait de terre rouge orangé sableux. Je m'agenouillais afin de poser mes mains sur le sol. La terre réagit à mon contact et me repoussa violemment, me faisant atterrir brutalement sur cette terre maintenant plus dure que la pierre. On dirait bien que je ne suis plus le bienvenu comme si elle avait une conscience propre et qu'elle me considère comme une menace. Comment cela est-il possible ?

« Liam, Liam », entendis-je dans ma tête, c'est ma mère qui m'appelle, elle utilise ce moyen consciemment ou inconsciemment en cas d'urgence ou lorsqu'elle a besoin de moi.

Cela me rappelle ma fuite, elle m'a appelé tout le temps à chaque instant pendant des heures et j'ai du beaucoup travailler pour réussir à occulter sa voix suppliante et rester en silence. Ce silence dont j'ai tant besoin pour me concentrer, me focaliser sur l'énergie pure sans me perdre. Je me suis déjà perdu une fois dans l'énergie pure, la magie pure la plus brute et c'est Carusel qui m'a ramené. Il serait tellement plus facile de me fondre en elle, de ne faire plus qu'un avec la magie. Sentir son énergie me parcourir dans tous mes pores, sentir le cœur de la terre battre, voir le monde comme personne ne le peux.

Je pourrais sonder cette terre afin de savoir les secrets qu'elle recèle mais j'ai trop peur de sa réaction. De plus, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois partir tout de suite mais je reviendrai percer ce mystère.

Je ne sais pas ce que ce que l'Ordre a prévu mais je compte bien le découvrir. Tout comme je saurais un jour toute la vérité à propos de la fuite de ma mère, de notre fuite. En attendant, je veux participer à la guerre, sauver des vies. Je repensai à Carusel, je ne suis pas resté très longtemps en sa compagnie et pourtant j'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité. J'ai gagné en sagesse auprès de lui, en sagesse et en pouvoir mais je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant.

Je transplanais directement dans ma chambre et entendit sa voix :

- « Liam, Liam, tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ». Je descends rapidement l'escalier et je comprends tout de suite que mes parents ont quelque chose à me dire. Mon père se tient à côté d'elle, ça a l'air sérieux.

- « Liam, nous avons à te parler », dit-il. Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais !

- « Ton père et moi avons longuement discuté et nous pensons qu'il est temps que nous te mettions au courant de certaines actions de l'Ordre ». Là, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre, je pensais qu'il me tiendrait à l'écart de tous dangers.

- « Nous préférons te mettre au courant plutôt que tu ne cherches à savoir par toi-même, cela pourrait te mettre en danger », dit mon père.

- « Et je sais que quoique je dise ou fasse, tu iras te battre », repris ma mère résignée.

- « Maman, je … », protestai-je.

- « Non, ne dit rien. Je ne suis pas en droit de t'interdire quoi que soit. A ton âge, moi aussi j'ai voulu me battre ». Je ne savais pas quoi dire, cela me touchait qu'elle me fasse assez confiance pour me permettre de participer à cette guerre.

- « Cette semaine tu passeras donc un test qui permettra d'évaluer tes capacités », dit James.

- « Merci de me faire confiance Maman », dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras, « merci à toi aussi … Papa », j'avais enfin réussi à le dire et ça me faisait étrangement du bien. Il semblait aussi ému que moi et me serra fortement dans ses bras.

- « Je t'en prie, fils ».

Suite à cette discussion je me dirigeai vers la salle d'entrainement afin d'être prêt pour l'évaluation mais en chemin, je me dis que je devrais peut être demander à mon père de m'aider, je suppose qu'il connait le mode d'évaluation. Je n'étais pas inquiet mais je voulais passer plus de temps avec lui. Le temps perdu ne se rattrape jamais mais j'aimerai vraiment apprendre à le connaître. Demain est un autre jour et qui sait de quoi sera fait demain après ce grand bal.

En m'approchant du salon, je les entendis discuter, je décidai donc de revenir plus tard quand ils auraient fini lorsque je distinguais le mot Liam, il parlait donc de moi. Je devrais peut être m'approcher tout compte fait.

- « Je sais Lily mais il faudra bien finir par lui dire », dit mon père résigné.

- « ET COMMENT VEUX-TU FAIRE CA JAMES, tu comptes lui dire un matin dans la cuisine pendant le petit déjeuner. Bonjour Liam, comment tu vas aujourd'hui, au faite j'ai oublié de te mentionné un truc : Une prophétie faite par une illuminée dit que tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre un FICHU MAGE NOIR.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es partie », lui dis-je en rentrant dans le salon. « En fait, je ne comprenais pourquoi tu avais fui sans rien dire, pourquoi tu étais parti sans Papa, pourquoi on ne s'est pas enfuit tous ensemble.

- Ils avaient besoin de lui comme c'est toujours le cas. J'ai pensé que si on disparaissait ensemble, il nous aurait cherché jusqu'à la fin. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je vous demande pardon », dit-elle éclatant en sanglot. « Je…je ne voulais pas, je ne veux pas que tu meurs Liam, je…je ne veux pas que tu aies à affronter ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à porter ce poids sur tes épaules.

- Alors tu l'as porté toute seule mais il est temps maman, c'est ma destinée et je dois y faire face. Je ne peux pas laisser tout ces gens tomber, trop d'innocents sont morts », par ma faute, parce-que je n'ai rien fait, pensai-je. « Je dois faire quelque chose », dis-je en partant vers ma chambre.

- « Attends... », dit James.

- « Non n'essaye pas de m'arrêter ! », le coupai-je.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire, au contraire je suis d'accord avec toi mais peut être qu'on pourrait réfléchir à une stratégie tous ensemble », dit-il faisant un geste de la main pour nous englober.

Tous ensemble mais ce sera à moi de le vaincre et moi seul. Je suis déterminé à tout faire pour l'arrêter peu importe le prix.

* * *

Nous avions passé toutes les phases du plan en revu, tout le monde est prêt. La seule faille de notre plan est Capucine, si elle faillit, le plan tombe à l'eau. J'étais contre ce plan, comment laisser reposer autant de poids sur ses épaules mais c'était son idée, brillante idée qui plus est.

Je n'ai pas demandé de détails, je crois que j'ai peur de m'apercevoir que nous avons franchi la limite fixée. Celle de ne pas utiliser les mêmes armes que le mal. La fin ne justifie pas les moyens, pour le plus Grand Bien. J'espère juste qu'elle ne fera rien d'irréparable ni de trop répréhensible.

Je me sens si vieux, j'aimerai retourner aux temps où le nom de Voldemort ne voulait rien dire, où les sorciers vivaient en paix avec les moldus, cachés mais en paix tout de même.

Mais l'arrivée de Voldemort n'est pas anodine ni son apogée. Si il a réussi à prendre le pouvoir, c'est parce qu'il avait des partisans pensant que les moldus ne valent rien. Même si nous gagnons cette guerre un jour, il est impossible de lancer un simple oubliette à toute une génération de gens torturés. Il nous faudra apprendre à vivre ensemble.

* * *

Alexandra, de son nom d'humaine, transplana dans la chambre de Liam et s'assit sur son lit en l'attendant. Elle espéra que Liam se souvenait d'elle, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à la plage. Au début, elle n'avait pas compris que c'était lui...

Ce soir, elle avait pour mission de pénétrer au manoir Malfoy sous couverture. Ils se feraient passer pour mari et femme. Elle avait déjà choisi la famille, ne restait plus qu'à convaincre l'acteur principal : Liam. Le convaincre de venir, éviter ses questions sur le pourquoi du comment elle est au courant de son plan, le protéger sans avoir l'air, faire en sorte que le destin s'accomplisse enfin. Oui, rien que ça !

* * *

Ce soir tout le gratin de la population mangemorienne est invité. J'ai vérifié que tout soit en place pour l'arrivée des invités, de tous les invités. Beaucoup d'entre nous pense que les chevaliers de l'Ordre du Phœnix n'ont aucune chance. Il serait en effet suicidaire d'attaquer pendant une soirée où les meilleurs mangemorts seront présents. C'est pourquoi personne n'est inquiet. Moi, je dis toujours que l'excès de confiance en soi est un vilain défaut et qu'il faut se préparer à tout.

Bon vérifions une dernière fois :

Le buffet : c'est bon.

Les invitations : toutes envoyées.

Les distractions : les moldus sont arrivées.

Le bar : c'est bon.

Les potions anti-gueules de bois : présentes.

Sécurité renforcée : c'est bon, de toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui m'en occupe…

- « Hermione », entendis-je derrière moi, je reconnaitrai cette voix entre mille.

- « Oui très chère belle-mère », dis-je en me retournant prestement. Parfaite comme toujours pensai-je à l'encontre de Narcissa.

- « Il faudrait peut être songer à monter vous changer, c'est une soirée très importante et il vous reste beaucoup à faire », dit-elle concernée. Sous-entendu, pour une souillon comme vous cela risque de prendre un temps considérable pour vous rendre présentable. Oui, vous l'aurez deviné, elle était contre ce mariage mais c'est le Seigneur qui décide !

- « Je vous remercie de vous en soucier Cissa, j'y vais de ce pas », dis-je en souriant hypocritement. Elle ne m'a jamais supporté et c'est bien sur réciproque mais elle a raison. La soirée a lieu dans mon manoir, je me dois donc d'accueillir les inviter à partir de 19h avec Draco et il est 17h15 pour être précise. Je regardai ma montre attentivement, petite aiguille sur le 5, grande aiguille sur le 3, la troisième aiguille se contente de faire tic tac mais si on sait comment regarder elle indique l'état des préparatifs. Heureusement, pour l'instant tout va bien, pourvu que ca dure !

18h30, il est temps de descendre pour tout revérifier. D'autre part, il y-a toujours des mangemorts un peu trop zélés qui arrivent en avance.

Qu'est-ce que je disais, 18h50.

- « Bonsoir M. et Mme Lavenaire, entrez je vous en prie », dit Draco.

- « Oui, bonsoir et bienvenue, Mindy (l'elfe de maison) va vous conduire à la salle de bal ».

* * *

Candice Rackerd était recroquevillée au fond de son cachot. Contrairement aux autres prisonniers elle jouissait d'un traitement de faveur, une cellule pour elle toute seule et pourtant elle aurait préféré être entourée par d'autres prisonniers. Elle aurait en fait préféré ne pas être là tout simplement.

Cette solitude avait un prix qui s'illustrait en la matière des nombreuses expériences pratiquées sur sa personne. Expérience dont elle n'a aucune idée des conséquences sur son corps excepté quand les effets secondaires sont visibles sur sa peau ou douloureux.

« Caaandiiice », dit la voix honnit en entrant dans son cachot personnel. « Je viens t'annoncer une horrible nouvelle, bientôt tu seras déportée dans le camp de Novy alors avant que tu partes je suis venue te dire au revoir car comme tu le sais c'est surement la dernière fois qu'on se voit alors il faut fêter ça dignement », dit-il en commençant à enlever ses vêtements. Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à la toucher de ses mains répugnantes de saletés.

Dire qu'il y-a à peine 2 semaines, elle vivait heureuse avec ses parents et sa petite sœur à l'abri de tous, à l'abri d'eux. Parfois elle se plaignait mais au fond n'était-ce pas la vie idéale comparé à cet enfer ?

Depuis que les mangemorts sont apparus à la porte pour emporter son père, sa vie est complètement détruite, sa mère est morte et elle n'a aucune nouvelle de sa petite sœur, elle espère juste qu'elle ne subit pas le même traitement qu'elle car aussi horrible que ça paraisse à dire. Dans ce cas, elle préférerai savoir sa sœur morte. En attendant, Candice ne vit plus vraiment, seul son corps survit, semblant ne pas vouloir suivre son état d'esprit, au lieu de dépérir, elle continue à vivre supportant la torture.

Alors comme ça, elle allait bientôt partir. Naïvement, elle espéra que le prochain endroit serait mieux que celui là. Dans son malheur, elle était chanceuse, n'avait eut cesse de lui répéter Kreiting car selon lui parfois les mangemorts se jouaient les meilleures filles au poker ou faisaient des orgies alors que lui l'avait caché et réservé pour lui seul. Mais elle, elle savait ce qu'elle lui ferait une fois qu'elle aurait une baguette en main, un sortilège de _crucio_ bien placé suivit d'un _reducto_.

Il semblerait qu'une séance d'adieu signifie une séance de torture plus longue pour elle. Candice espère que c'est la dernière fois mais au fond d'elle, elle sait bien que tant qu'elle sera prisonnière, cela peut arriver, cela va arriver mais la jeune fille ne peut déjà plus le supporter ! Enfin, c'est fini. Comme à chaque fois qu'il finit elle se sent soulagée, soulagée et plus forte.

Étrangement, depuis quelques temps, elle sort de ces séances apaisée et elle ressent un sentiment de puissance. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Candice ne comprend pas pourquoi quand ce mangemort la viole elle se sent plus forte après. Elle n'y prend pas de plaisir particulier, il est trop brutal, il la blesse et la bat parfois, il prend ce qu'il veut et il s'en va. C'est juste qu'après elle se sent mieux. A coup sur c'est à cause des expériences, pense-elle, peut être voulaient-ils la transformer en esclave sexuel, complètement dépendante de contacts charnels ! De rage elle frappa contre le mur et elle put voir avec surprise le mur se fissurer sous ses yeux ébahis.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce ça peut bien vouloir dire ? », se demanda-elle à voix haute, de sa voix éraillée par trop de cris.

* * *

« **_Siriiuuuuuuuuuuuuuss, Sirius_** », entendit-il dans son esprit, Voldemort essayait de le contacter. « **_Sirius, raconte-moi ce que l'Ordre a prévu de faire ce soir_** ».

« Je n'en sais rien maître », répondit-il dans son esprit.

« **_Sirius, ne me force pas à chercher la vérité, je sais quand on me ment_** **_!_** », dit Voldemort d'une voix menaçante.

« C'est la vérité, comme je suis encore à l'infirmerie, ils préfèrent me garder à l'écart de toute action », répondit Sirius désespéré.

« **_Bien je te crois, tu vas donc le leur demander la prochaine fois que tu les verras _**», dit-il, Sirius pensant son Seigneur parti, laissa échapper le soupir qu'il retenait.** « _Encore une chose Sirius, ne me déçois pas !_** », ajouta le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de partir, le faisant sursauter.

Clac, clac, quelqu'un claque ses doigts devant lui, il doit se reprendre.

- « Sirius, tu es là », dit Remus afin d'attirer son attention.

- « Oui, oui je rêvais, désolé ». Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots.

- « Ah oui, encore une femme, ne nie pas Patmol, on te connaît ! », lui dit James en riant.

- « Oui, vous me connaissez tellement bien », ils ne notèrent pas la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux à ces mots, « alors c'est ce soir, le grand soir. Qu'allez-vous faire ? », demanda-t-il et l'air s'alourdit d'un coup.

- « Heum », répondit Remus embarrassé. « Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien te dire Siri.

- Oh aller les gars, c'est pas comme si je pouvais sortir d'ici dans l'état où je suis », dit-il en faisant un grand geste pour montrer ses blessures. Ils se consultèrent du regard et James abdiqua :

- « Oui, c'est vrai alors écoute … ».

« **_C'est très bien Sirius, vraiment très bien_** », entendit-il dans sa tête et il pouvait presque voir un sourire de satisfaction orné le visage de celui qu'il appelle désormais maître et cela le fit se sentir vraiment vraiment coupable. Sirius, nom de code Étoile, lueur dans la nuit menant l'Ordre du Phœnix à sa perte.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**Alors ?  
**


End file.
